


A Ticking Time Bomb

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Batgirl finds herself near Mortimer Gloom and discovers something interesting.





	A Ticking Time Bomb

I don't own BATB characters.

 

Batgirl frowned after she viewed Mortimer Gloom wandering the Gotham City streets. She recognized him from a newspaper article about his release from prison recently. She remembered Batman mentioning defeating him near the Batprobe after he tried to destroy it. Batgirl's frown remained. ''What are you up to?'' she asked. She watched as many tears ran down Mortimer's face. 

''I found one enemy to defeat, Batgirl.'' He raised a walking stick above his head and almost brought it down near her. One kick knocked him down. 

Batgirl tensed in case Mortimer attacked. She winced after he sobbed uncontrollably. Time bombs.

 

THE END


End file.
